


Watchers

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced to wait on the sidelines can be hardest of all. Gen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchers

He watches. Standing in the control room as the gate swirls to life, looking down through protective glass as the soldiers in his command head into the unknown. 

They have MALP telemetry but it’s never enough, and Hammond knows he can’t guarantee that those who walk into the wormhole will ever come back. 

They envy him his command, hope that one day they’ll be promoted to General, but Hammond was born to fight, to be a soldier, and he doubts anyone under his command could ever understand how hard it is to be the one who can only ever watch.


End file.
